Inevitável
by Bibiss
Summary: Momentos inesquecíveis, incomparáveis, mas que um dia acabam. O de Remus estava chegando ao fim... Slash leve... Sirius x Remus


**Título: **Inevitável

**Resumo: **Momentos inesquecíveis, incomparáveis, mas que um dia acaba. O de Remus estava chegando ao fim... Levemente Slash... Sirius x Remus

**Observação: **Nem precisava dizer mas... nada nem ninguém aqui me pertence.

Inevitável 

O último dia é inevitavelmente o mais difícil. É quando você pensa que voltaria atrás e viveria tudo de novo, mesmo os dias mais tenebrosos, porque os bons momentos valeram a pena.

Com Remus John Lupin não estava sendo diferente.

Ele estava deitado em sua cama, depois de um animado baile de formatura, quando a ficha caiu. Essa era sua última noite em Hogwarts, amanhã estaria novamente em casa, sem a algazarra rotineira de alunos atrasados, sem o café da manhã reforçado, sem aulas, deveres, correrias... Não haveria mais nada disso, seria ele e sua vida dali por diante.

Não tinha medo de perder os amigos. Sirius, James e Peter foram o melhor presente de todos, não perderia isso tão fácil. O medo é pelos momentos... Passou, não volta. Todas as coisas boas que viveu ali e que agora eram apenas lembranças, tudo ficou pra trás. Era medo de uma nova vida, onde não teria tempo para ser, por um instante, a criança inconseqüente que Sirius e James insistiam que ainda eram.

Era feliz ali, feliz como nunca pensara que poderia ser.

Sentou-se na cama e olhou pela janela... a lua não aparecia no céu... lua nova, e apenas algumas estrelas podiam ser vistas entre as nuvens claras. Ao longe pôde ver o salgueiro lutador, obra de Dumbledore, onde ele achou que viveria os piores momentos de sua vida, mas que depois de algum tempo se tornaram até agradáveis.

Foi no seu segundo ano que o peso de sua licantropia diminuiu consideravelmente... seus amigos sabiam. Aquele tinha sido seu primeiro momento realmente feliz. Todas as vezes que a lua cheia aparecia no céu, perigosamente bela, seu coração apertava... estava mentindo para seus amigos. E depois daquele dia não houve mais mentiras, era apenas compreensão, aceitação, apoio. A sensação única que era ter amigos de verdade... momentos únicos.

Peter era o mais distante deles, precisava ser lembrado de todas suas tarefas. Remus costumava se cansar para tentar ensinas alguma coisa pra ele. Se distraía fácil e com coisas realmente bobas. Era o fã número 1 de James e gostava de acompanha-lo em todos os lugares, não faltava principalmente em nenhum treino de quadribol. Morria de fome 24 horas por dia. Parecia ter medo de Remus, as vezes temia sua licantropia, Remus apenas achava graça. No fundo era boa pessoa.

James era a celebridade do grupo, o famoso apanhador da grifinória. Completamente apaixonado por quadribol e por Lily Evans, sua ruivinha. Mas não deixava de ser um metido a garanhão. Gostava de ser o anfitrião, foi em sua casa que Remus passou o melhor natal de sua vida, quando estavam no quinto ano, e as férias de verão mais animadas e divertidas, que foram as duas últimas... inesquecíveis. James era um bom amigo, um irmão para Remus.

Sirius Black era o motivo de 9 de cada 10 suspiros femininos. Era também, junto com James, o motivo de várias broncas, detenções e perdas de pontos da grifinória. Motivo de quase todas as brigas que aconteciam e, principalmente, motivo de todas as noites mal dormidas de Remus. Os dois brigavam quase todos os dias e por motivos inconsideráveis, mas as brigas não duravam porque um não conseguia ficar longe do outro. Eles eram completamente apaixonados.

Peter, James e Sirius... foi com eles que remus aprendeu a ser feliz. Aprendeu que se você se preocupa com o que os outros pensam de você, sua vide fica completamente sem graça. E esse foi um dos aprendizados que ele colocou em prática.

Apreciava cada momento com seus amigos. Hogsmeade fazia festa quando os recebia. Eram conhecidos por todos do vilarejo e sabiam tirar proveito dessa fama. Conheciam todas as passagens secretas para sair do castelo e mesmo que fossem pegos, ninguém nunca contaria... eram bons fregueses, e freqüentes, o que importava.

Remus lembrava de uma visita especial, no seu 5o ano. Era seu aniversário... tinha acabado de sair de uma briga séria co Sirius e não estava tão animado. Mesmo assim foi com James até o vilarejo para comprar seu presente... James insistia em dá-lo quase metade dos chocolates da Dedosdemel. E não fazia questão de surpresas.

Os dois viram Sirius ali e decidiram deixar o outro sozinho para pensar um pouco. Bem mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, receberam uma coruja de Sirius dizendo para encontra-lo numa sala especial, bem perto da cozinha. Saíram curiosos em do amigo e assim que abriu a porta da sala, foi saudado por um nada sincrônico grito de "Surpresa". Olhou para a cara de James apenas para receber um sorriso como constatação de que ele já sabia.

Não precisava nem falar que aquele foi o seu melhor aniversário, e o melhor dia de sua vida também... já que foi mais tarde, depois da fantástica festa, que ouviu a melhor declaração de amor que poderia, vindo de quem veio. Sirius estava nervoso, o que poderia ser um mal sinal... começou com o já esperado pedido de desculpa, prontamente aceito. Depois passou a um discurso mais detalhado, com narrações engraçadas mas tristes sobre sua infância. E quando chegou na parte das revelações, Remus já o acompanhava nas lágrimas... o pedido de namoro foi prontamente aceito.

Achava que felicidade maior não existia, quando uma semana depois foi agressivamente acordado por um cão preto lindo, um cervo enorme e um ratinho gorducho. Assustado, constatou minutos depois que eram seus amigos, e naquele dia conheceu o ápice da felicidade. Foi formado assim "os marotos". Os apelidos vieram mais tarde naquele mesmo dia... Padfoot, o cão negro, era Sirius. Prongs, o cervo, era James. Wortmail, o ratinho, era Peter. Moony era Remus, o eterno lobo.

Os três animagos acompanhavam Remus em suas transformações . o lobo não os reconheciam, mas Remus sabia que ele sentia feliz com a companhia. No dia seguinte ele ouvia os relatos animados de como lobo e cão se divertiam correndo atrás de um pequeno e traiçoeiro rato que era prontamente defendido por um cervo que não dava medo nos outros dois. Até mesmo o lobo dentro dele se sentia feliz, completo, amado.

Era feliz sim, mas como qualquer grupo de amigos, eles brigavam, muito. As brigas mais comuns eram entre Sirius e James, que estavam sempre arrumando pequenas disputas entre si para ver quem era "o melhor". Sirius as vezes escutava Remus quando este dizia que o moreno era muito infantil quando se deixava levar pelas provocações de James. Mas Remus reconhecia que essas eram brincadeiras "saudáveis".

Mas nada se compara com a pior briga de todos os tempos. Como sempre o pivô da briga era Severus Snape, ou Seboso como foi gentilmente apelidado por Sirius. Talvez Padfoot não gostasse dele pelos seus motivos tolos, mas Remus tinha a leve impressão que era porque sempre defendia o sonserino dos comentários maldosos de James. Mas na última briga, Remus achou que era o fim dos marotos, mas tarde ele percebeu que isso só reforçou a amizade deles. Quando ele se deu conta que mesmo nunca mais querendo ver o namorado na sua frente, mesmo com tanta raiva, ele não conseguia deixar de querer Sirius ao seu lado. Quando ele viu que James fazia de tudo para que ele voltasse a conversar com Sirius. Quando ele percebeu que até mesmo Peter andava meio triste com toda essa história. Depois disso ele pode ver que os marotos nunca teriam um fim.

Quando Remus achou que já era hora de perdoar Sirius, este achou que já era hora de pedir perdão mais uma vez. As palavras do namorado marcaram fundo no coração de Remus naquele dia, ele soube, então, que Sirius o amava de verdade, como ele sempre desejou que fosse. Ali os marotos ressurgiram com força total, para o desespero de toda Hogwarts.

O quanto eles amadureceram depois dessa história é algo incontestável. James deixou de agir como uma criança que nunca vira magia, não completamente, mas o bastante para chamar atenção de Lily Evans. Peter começou a se concentrar mais nas suas atividades, não completamente, mas suas notas melhoraram bastante. Remus tomou coragem para começar a repreender seus amigos e deixar de participar das brincadeiras bobas, não completamente, mas de um jeito que diminuía o peso na consciência. Até mesmo Sirius começou a evitar as brigas bobas, detenções e suas brincadeiras "inocentes", não completamente afinal, ele era Sirius Black.

No fim, quem disser que eles , os Marotos, não foram felizes, não aproveitaram a fase boa da vida, essa pessoa nunca foi vítima de uma das suas inúmeras brincadeiras. Essa pessoa não conheceu Remus, Peter, James e Sirius.

Remus adormeceu com uma aparência realmente feliz. Estava perdendo muitas coisas sim, mas as lembranças seriam o suficiente para mantê-lo vivo. As lembranças serviriam para lhe mostrar que um dia ele foi muito feliz, como ninguém jamais imaginaria. As coisas mudariam como tudo muda, mas os Marotos serão eternamente os Marotos, e para Remus isso era o que realmente importava.

As pessoas normalmente passam correndo por essa fase da vida querendo viver por si mesmas, saírem busca da felicidade. Não sabem que essa felicidade estava ali o tempo todo e na pressa de crescer acabaram se perdendo. Foi dessas pessoas que surgiu a típica frase "Eu era feliz e não sabia."

Mas Remus sempre soube. Sempre soube que esse era o momento certo, o momento de aproveitar ao máximo, viver intensamente, seguir os conselhos de pessoas experientes e que as vezes parecem inúteis, pessoas que já passaram por isso e que sabem que esses são momentos inesquecíveis, incomparáveis e que um dia acabam.

E os de Remus estavam no fim.

**N/A: **_Essa fic pediu para ser escrita hoje, porque é exatamente como eu me sinto... Como se estivesse perdendo alguma coisa realmente importante... Mas de alguma maneira eu estou. Boas lembranças, bons amigos e lições importantíssimas, isso é mais do que eu vou levar dessa fase da minha vida... Está acabando, e o sentimento de perda é inevitável. Mas quero agradecer a todos os meus amigos... a Ciça, Dany, Biel, Iury, Paty, Gabi, Bruno... eu sei que alguns de vocês não vão nem passar perto disso aqui, mas quero que vocês saibam que, de alguma maneira, todos vocês são importantes pra mim, me ajudaram muito a vencer mais essa! Muito abrigada mesmo!!!_

_E Cissa M. linda... brigadão pelo apoio com essa fic!!! É especialmente pra vc... espero realmente que goste!!!_


End file.
